


got my mind on your body (and your body on my mind)

by angelsaves



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Matchmaking, Podfic Welcome, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, disaster lesbian Shana Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Disaster lesbian Shana Madej has had a crush on the new girl, Sara Rubin, since the moment she walked into the Buzzfeed offices. Then someone plans a pool party. Things get saucy.





	got my mind on your body (and your body on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by natacup82: "what fandoms are you in? i recommend lesbians and secret sex in a pool in that fandom"; when i said buzzfeed unsolved, she continued, "make that tall motherfucker a tall as hell girl who is aggressively anti-bra" -- done!
> 
> title from "cool for the summer," because i am who i am.

Shana's had a crush on the new girl, Sara, since practically the minute she walked into the Buzzfeed offices. She's little, close to a foot shorter than Shana, with gorgeous dark eyes and curly hair Shana wants to sink her hands into. Shana's tried everything she can think of to get her attention, short of -- well, saying anything much more engaging than "Hey, how's it going?"

It's not entirely her fault -- once or twice, she's thought Sara was genuinely engaged in the conversation, but they always end up getting interrupted: Ryan needs something from Shana (like a good shake, she thinks uncharitably), or Quinta wants to whisper something to Sara, and it's another day or two before their paths cross again.

Then somebody decides that what they really need to do this summer is have a pool party. One of the producers lives in a complex with a pool they can reserve the whole day until after midnight, and people agree to bring various potluck-y things.

"We're going," Ryan says, nudging Shana's thigh with his knee. "We're totally going, dude."

"Are we?" Shana asks, raising her eyebrows. "I hate swimsuits, and people seeing me in swimsuits, and especially people I work with seeing me in swimsuits."

"Counterpoint: your girlfriend is going." Ryan folds his arms over his chest like he's won.

Maybe he has. "Swimsuit," Shana repeats. "Also, not my girlfriend."

"Wear guys' swim shorts and a T-shirt," Ryan says. "It's not like you care if people see your nips."

"Fair." Shana refuses to wear a bra, even for their videos, which has gotten them more than a few comments about headlights, but her tits are just not big enough to subject herself to that kind of torment. "Think I could get away with it?"

"This is Buzzfeed," Ryan reminds her. "It won't be the weirdest outfit anybody wears."

"Fine," Shana says. "If you insist."

"Oh, I do."

***

So Shana gets a pair of swim shorts with sharks on them, pairs them with a worn black T-shirt, and brings a plate of cut-up vegetables and spinach-artichoke dip to the pool party. It's been going for a few hours when she gets there, but there's such a thing as fashionably late, Shana hears, and also, she'd much rather be at a pool in the late afternoon when it's cooling down than in the heat of midday.

"Hey, you made it!" Ryan says, giving her a high-five once she's put down the dip. "Your girlfriend is over there." Subtly, for him, he jerks his chin in the direction of the deeper end, where Sara seems to have formed herself a sort of chair out of two pool noodles, one under her thighs, one under her arms.

"Thanks, Bergara." Shana decides to take the plunge, literally: she climbs into the pool, resisting the childish urge to cannonball in, and ducks her head under, then commandeers an abandoned floaty swan and paddles it over to Sara. "Hey."

"So," Sara says from beneath her sunglasses, "I finally get you alone, Madej."

"Yes," Shana says, confused, "surrounded by our coworkers."

Sara waves one hand lazily in the air. "You know what I mean."

"Sure." No one seems to be paying attention to them, anyway.

"I like your shorts. Sharks are cool."

"Thanks," Shana says. "I like your..." Everything. "...hair."

"Thanks! I don't know what it's doing with the humidity, it has a mind of its own." She pats her cudrls self-consciously.

"Well, it's pretty."

Sara smiles at her. "I think _you're_ pretty."

"You have weird taste," Sara tells her, paddling closer. "You're beautiful, though, so I guess I'll allow it."

"Oh yeah? I'm glad I have permission," Sara says, and laughs. She reaches out and takes one of Shana's hands in hers.

"I'd really like to kiss you," Shana says, squeezing Sara's fingers.

"I'd like that," Sara says, then tips her sunglasses up onto her forehead with a devilish grin. "I bet we could get away with a lot more than kissing once it gets dark."

"Why, Ms. Rubin!" Shana feigns shock. "Are you suggesting saucy behavior in public?"

"Is it really public if it's underwater?" Sara asks thoughtfully. "More importantly, do you care?"

Shana considers this. "No," she decides, "I don't ."

"Awesome." Sara trails her fingertips up Shana's forearm, making her tingle all over. "I bet there'll be fireworks soon."

"You're telling me," Shana says. She wants to kiss Sara so badly, her cunt is throbbing.

Sara laughs again. "I meant in the sky," she says. "The sun is setting."

"Right, of course," Shana says. "That's what I meant." She kicks her feet, sending a gentle spray over them both.

"Uh-huh." Sara pushes off her throne of pool noodles. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"'kay." Sara swims over to the deepest corner of the pool, and Shana admires the curve of her ass in her cute black swimsuit for a moment, then rolls sideways off her swan with a splash and follows her. "What's up?"

"This," Sara says, and takes Shana's face in her cool, pruney hands and kisses her, hot and filthy.

"That's -- that's good," Shana says, just as the first firework pops in the darkening sky. "I like it. Seconded."

"Dork," Sara says fondly, and Shana kisses her again, pressing her hard up against the side of the pool. Sara moans softly into it and wraps her legs around Shana's waist. "Yeah, that's nice."

Shana cups Sara's ass with the hand she's not using to brace herself on the pool rim, pulling her in tighter, and licks deeper into her mouth. She'd like to be licking her cunt, the taste of pool water and Sara's slick mingling, but she has a feeling that might violate even Sara's code of lewdness.

"Can I touch your tits? Do you like that?" Sara whispers, rocking against Shana in a rhythm like ocean waves.

"Yeah, yes, please," Shana says, and Sara's hands slide up inside her soaked shirt, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Shana groans and arches her back into the touch.

"Ooh, you _do_ like that." Sara sounds pleased, hands moving harder, squeezing and pinching like heaven.

Shana can't help but wheeze out a laugh, even though it's hot as hell. "I'm glad you like them," she says.

"I want to see them," Sara says. "I want to get your stupid long legs over my shoulders and just -- fucking -- take you apart."

"Yeah," Shana says, kissing her neck. "I want that, I want to taste you."

"But first, I want your fingers in me." Sara bites Shana's lower lip, just hard enough to set off sparks. "Will you?"

"Fuck, yes." Shana slides her hand between Sara's thighs, pushing aside the strip of swimsuit there, and teases her with her fingertips.

Sara's not having that, apparently; she wriggles into a new position and pushes down, Shana's fingers plunging deep inside her, with a groan so loud Shana's afraid someone will notice.

No one does, or if they do, they're discreet enough to pretend not to, and Shana kisses Sara soulfully as she fingers her. Sara likes it deep and hard, almost nothing on her clit; Shana sets a pace, and before too long, Sara's whole body is quivering and clenching, and she's sucking desperately on Shana's tongue.

"God, that was hot," Shana says, when Sara opens her eyes, heavy-lidded and stunning.

"Your turn?" Sara suggests.

"How about we hit the shower at my place, and then we won't have to worry about scandalizing anybody?" Shana counters.

Sara grins. "Excellent." She unwinds herself from Shana, readjusting her swimsuit, and says, "I just have to thank Ryan before we go."

"Ryan?" Shana blinks.

"Yeah, he's the only reason I showed up," Sara says, with a laugh. "I hate pool parties, but, uh. He said you were coming."

"That wily bastard," Shana marvels. "He did the same thing to me!"

"He did good," Sara says, and pushes up and out of the pool.

For once, Shana can't argue.


End file.
